The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Mobile electronic communication devices have evolved beyond simple telephone functionality and are now highly complex multifunctional devices with capabilities rivaling those of desktop or laptop computers. In addition to voice communications, many mobile communication devices are capable of text messaging, e-mail communications, internet access, and the ability to run full-featured application software. Mobile communication devices can use these capabilities to perform online transactions such as banking, stock trading, payments, and other financial activities. Furthermore, mobile communication devices used by an individual, a business, or a government agency often store confidential or private information in forms such as electronic documents, text messages, access codes, passwords, account numbers, e-mail addresses, personal communications, phone numbers, and financial information.
Typically, when a mobile communication device has not been used for a period of time or when it is powered on, it is placed in a locked mode to prevent unauthorized use and to protect the device owner's private information stored on the device. In order to unlock the device, a user typically must enter an unlock password. In most cases, the device's owner creates the password, which is some combination of characters on a keyboard. When a strong, i.e., difficult to guess, password is created, the device and its contents can be better protected from malicious use. According to some experts, a strong password:                Is at least eight characters long.        Does not contain the owner's user name, real name, or company name.        Does not contain a complete word.        Is significantly different from previous passwords.        Contains characters from each of uppercase letters, lowercase letters, numbers and symbols found on the keyboard and spaces.Additional suggestions for creating a strong password include:        Creating an acronym from an easy-to-remember piece of information. For example, picking a phrase that is meaningful, such as My son's birthday is 12 Dec. 2004, and using that phrase, creating Msbi12/Dec,4 as the password.        Substituting numbers, symbols, and misspellings for letters or words in an easy-to-remember phrase.        Relating the password to a favorite hobby or sport. For example, I love to play badminton could become ILuv2PlayB@dm1 nt( ).(Adapted from http://windows.microsoft.com/en-US/windows-vista/Tips-for-creating-a-strong-password).        
In addition to protecting electronic devices from unauthorized and/or malicious use, passwords also protect user accounts provided by cloud-based online services. For example, as noted above, online banking, payments, and financial services are common, and electronic access to those services and accounts are also password protected. Because many of those accounts provide access to private and sensitive information and significant opportunity for malfeasance, strong password protection is highly recommended, if not required. For example, some online services require the user to create a password that meets specified criteria such as those listed above.
Creating strong and long passwords for the user's electronic devices and for the user's online accounts enhances user security and prevents others from misappropriating the user's information. These passwords, however, usually take more time, and are usually more difficult, to enter. This is especially true when the user is entering the password on her mobile communication device, which has a smaller form factor and typically provides a small touch sensitive virtual keyboard with tiny keys. Entering incorrect password characters on such a small keyboard is common and results in invalid password notifications.